First Sight
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: One-shot! 'She knew he was the one the very moment she saw him'. Zoë/ Digby One of the winners from my LPS poll.


**Title:** First Sight

**Rated:** K

**Cartoon:** Littlest Pet Shop

**Pairing(s):** Zoë/ Digby

**Genre:** Romance/ General

**Summary:** One-shot! 'She knew he was the one the very moment she saw him'. Zoë/ Digby

**One of the winners of my LPS poll! Hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Littlest Pet Shop, Hasbro does.**

* * *

**First Sight**

Zoë Trent remembers someone saying the phrase: you'll know your true love when he's comes right through that door.

The small purple cavalier king charles spaniel always believe in that phrase. She believes her soul-mate would come to her one day. He would scroll into her life with the charm and grace of that of a prince. A gentleman's charisma… the perfect scent on his gorgeous body of his…

Oh yes, Zoë believe Mr. Right would come to her. Whisk her off her paws like a princess and live happily ever after for the rest of her life.

However, how would she know bother her.

The spaniel has never been in love before. How was one supposed to know when your true love comes to you?

Zoë didn't know.

Mother always said it would just come to you. You'll feel like your body just ran a big race. Your heart would pound fast. Your paws would get sweaty. Your face would be the color of a red Christmas light. So far, Zoë has never felt this way. So, does that mean she has never been in love? She certainly felt something when she met one of her many suitors or adoring male fans. Most of them were downright handsome. She couldn't help but look at them with interest. However, she knew it wasn't love. It was simple attraction towards the opposite sex. Sure, some were nice yet none of them catch her attention long enough.

Never once has she felt that feeling she crave so much to feel.

At least until she met him.

It was just a simple ordinary day at Littlest Pet Shop when he came into her life. Perhaps it was so ordinary was why she became so star-struck, so unprepared when she first laid eyes on him.

It was like one of those romantic movies when the handsome male protagonist comes into the scene. He was moving in slow motion. His sparking blue eyes gleaming like the most rarest sapphire known to man. A hot strong tone body, the wind blowing through his brown fur…

Wait… Wind?

Zoë looks at the source of the wind to see Minka standing next to a fan. "Oops…sorry. I thought it would add for a dramatic effect." With that said, the pink spider monkey turns off the fan.

Anyway back to the handsome dog in front of her…

He was walking up to her right now! "Hello…" Oh dear, the way he talks was sending her heart into a quick flutter. She hopes he doesn't notice how nervous she was feeling right now. "H-Hi…" Her voice sounded like an old squeaky toy that needed to be put down now. "My name is Digby. What's your name?"

"Z-Z-Z…" C'mon, just said your name! Why wasn't she saying her name?! It was just her name!

"Her name is Zoë." Russell commented, helping the small dog finish her sentence. Zoë coughs a little; trying to compose herself in front of this attractive male dog. "Y-yes…My name is Zoë." She blushes a little in embarrassment. "Sorry, about that…I…ah…" God, what was wrong with her? She has never once acted this way in front of anyone before. She was usually the social type who smoothly gets into a conversation with ease. Why in the world was she acting like this?

"It's ok. You were properly shy."

Shy? Her!? Why…. She has never been shy in her whole life. "Y-yes, that must be the reason." She didn't want to argue with him. Right now, she couldn't trust her voice to make a good rebuttal. Instead, she just smiles softly to him. "It's very nice to meet you, Digby."

Out of the blue, the brown dog gracefully grabbed her front paw and softly kissed it. "It's nice to meet you too, Zoë."

Yes…very nice…

With that, he walks off with Russell, who was introducing him to the other pets in the day camp. Zoë watches this as she slowly lifts up the paw that he kissed. She softly touched it. What in the world just happen? Why was she all of the sudden acting like a bumbling idiot!? She totally made a fool of herself for no apparent reason. Why did she start to act that way when she first laid her eyes on Digby?

She has seemed and dated many handsome suitors. Digby should be no different and yet…

Why did her heart jump out of her chest when she laid eyes on him?

Then it hit her.

It couldn't be…

She continues stare at Digby. He was now talking to Minka about something. It was properly Minka asking him to be a model for her newest painting. He smiles at the spider monkey and it wasn't one of those fake acknowledgment smiles either. It was a real pure friendly kind smile. A type of smile you see on a fairytale prince. A type of smile she wanted to see be flash at her everyday. She could feel her heart was beating fast again. Her cheeks were heating up once more.

And at that moment she knew.

Prince Charming has finally come.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Author's note:** Well, that was shorter than I intended it to be. Though, this did give me another idea for another Zoe/ Digby fic. I just hope it's better than this one. Though, I will warn you if I do get around to writing it, it's going to be sad. I wanted this to be one of those first romantic moments when you're in love the moment you see your 'soul-mate'. I figure that what happen to Zoë when she first met Digby. I'm going to put the colored icon for this later.

Also, I just realized 'Simple Dares' is my most view story so far. Thanks everybody for that! 'The Art of Chivalry' is still a work of process, so you're not going to see it right away.

I hope you enjoy this.

Until then…


End file.
